


Soothe My Soul

by Sashataakheru



Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Bandanna, Clothing, Comfort, Community: seasonofkink, Gags, M/M, Masturbation, Restraints, Scarves, Scents & Smells, Solo Kink, Spanking, fantasies, non-body fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 20:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15493785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: Greg might’ve hated Alex in that bandanna, but that hadn’t stopped him taking it home with him afterwards, just because it smelt like him. Post s5 ep6.





	Soothe My Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'non-body fetish' for seasonofkink 2018. My card and fills are [here](https://3evilmuses.dreamwidth.org/82357.html).
> 
> I might’ve been watching through s5 again, and thought this needed further exploration, given the way Greg took possession of that bandanna at the end of the episode. That, and I felt it was too easy to do this kink for Alex, so fuck it, I’m writing it for Greg instead. 
> 
> I also couldn't decide how to spell bandan(n)a. Neither looked correct, and the internet didn't help. So I went with the one that made sense to me.

That the bandanna had come home with him wasn’t much of a surprise to Greg. He’d confiscated it from Alex, and refused to return it, but he’d never tell Alex why. He wasn’t an eager little puppy like Alex. He didn’t make much of a show of how much he needed and adored Alex, if not in public, then at the very least when they had company. But then it was all too delicious to have Alex by his side, telling the whole world how much he adored him, and he didn’t have to reciprocate, because that wasn’t his job.   
  
But that didn’t mean he never missed him, or cherished him being around. Greg always missed him when he wasn’t there. At least they’d had a few drinks in the pub, but Alex hadn’t been able to come over, and Greg was too nice to insist upon it, because he wasn’t a bastard, and he wasn’t that kind of master. He sent one final goodnight text to him when he got home, just to make sure he knew, because he couldn’t kiss him goodnight like he wanted to. Alex sent ‘goodnight sir, love you xx’ in reply, and Greg had to be content with that.   
  
It was in the dark of that evening, in the silence of not quite midnight, when the scent of that bandanna had been the most soothing. Alex didn’t leave a lot of stuff behind. He was very careful, and tidy. He didn’t make a show of leaving his things everywhere like Roisin did. It was easy to forget Alex sometimes lived here too. Sometimes for work, sometimes for play, but always just to be with him, whatever they were doing. He was used to being alone here, that had never been a problem. But he’d never banked on missing Alex’s presence the way he did then, when he could just smell him, but he wasn’t there.   
  
All he had was the memory of that sweet, soft kiss Alex had given him earlier that night before they’d parted ways, the gentle smile and the way he squeezed his hand, goodbye said with his beautiful eyes, and that bandanna that still smelt like him. If the aftermath of any taping had left him punch-drunk, it was this one, even if he didn’t really understand why. Perhaps Alex knew he had the bandanna all along. Maybe he didn’t. But he hadn’t let go of it at all since he’d got home.   
  


* * *

  
He might’ve had one last drink, had a smoke on the balcony, wondered if he could call Alex over, decided against it. Remembered ripping that bandanna off his head in mock anger. How he’d kept it close to him when he’d confiscated it. How hurt Alex had looked the whole time. Maybe the audience didn’t always understand the intricacies of their relationship that they put on display, but Greg was almost beyond caring now. It wasn’t like they could take it all back at this point, now that they were five series in. So, he just cared for his boy and punished his boy and ordered him around and to hell with what anyone else thought about it. It was what made the show work so well. It was what made them both work so well together. Alex was as willing to go with it as he was, to be open about it all on television.   
  


* * *

  
Alex wouldn’t have given him the bandanna, not like this, not as a gift, not as a way to remember him. Alex wasn’t like that. Greg would have to take it, if he wanted it. Perhaps it was weird that Alex didn’t know, that Greg lay in bed, still holding that fucking bandanna like it was a comfort blanket, gazing at the ceiling as he thought of his boy, wishing desperately that he was there with him. He wanted to smell him, to taste him, to make him wear that stupid bandanna as he sucked him off, just so he could grasp it in his hands as he guided his head. So then he could savour the smell of him once he was gone, and smell the sex on it. Maybe he’d wank Alex off with it, make him come on that stupid bandanna, and make it smell even more like him. Maybe he should wank off on it instead, and then make it into a gag, so Alex can smell his master as he spanks him to tears again.   
  
He wasn’t sure where that thought belonged, if he was being honest. Whether it was too creepy, or too weird, or just a sign he had fallen way too hard in love with that boy. They were perfect for each other, in terms of what they loved. Alex needed someone mean enough to humiliate him and spank him and make him cry, while Greg needed someone who didn’t mind being hurt. Would they have got together without Taskmaster? He wasn’t sure. But it had certainly helped, because Alex could ask for the Taskmaster to take care of him, and Greg knew what to do with that role. He knew what kind of master he needed to be.  
  
He breathed in his scent again, wondered if he was being too creepy, decided he didn’t care, because all it did was make him miss Alex, and his flat had never felt so fucking empty before. He got hard, in spite of himself, just thinking of Alex and what he wanted him to do, of how he would suck him off wearing that bandanna, how that beautiful mouth would close around him, and Greg would close his eyes and just let it overwhelm him. Or perhaps he really would gag him with it, because he knew Alex would recognise it, and maybe it would be their one precious gag that meant something, and wasn’t just something he’d found to use on the fly. Alex had his comfort blanket, so maybe this was his comfort gag, and maybe then it really should smell like his master.  
  
That thought really didn’t help, but he’d started wanking off onto it before he’d really thought about whether Alex might really want it or not. The fact that it smelt like Alex drove him on, and now it was mixed with his own smell too. He could almost imagine Alex’s hands down there, rubbing him with that bandanna on his orders. But by then he was lost to imagination, with that soft material caressing him until he came all over it. It didn’t make him miss Alex any less, but it was better than nothing.   
  
What he really wanted was for Alex to walk through that door, so he could kiss him for hours, and breathe in his scent, and make him fall apart. To have him sleeping beside him, to smell him on his sheets in the morning, to know he was here with him. To use that bandanna as a gag to bring him to such sweet pleasure, to spank him until he cried beautiful tears, and smell his sex on him as he kissed all those tears away. That’s what he really wanted.   
  
But there was no boy to order around tonight, just his hands, the dim sounds of everywhere else hiding in the silence, and that fucking bandanna.   
  



End file.
